


Seven Questions

by HavrilHirtop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Riren Week, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to test you something."</p><p>Even without looking, Eren could tell that one of Levi's eyebrows was raised, in disbelief.</p><p>"Test me?" Levi scoffed. "Fine. I'll get it right anyway."</p><p>Eren tighten his hold onto Levi's waist, pressing Levi against his chest. He leaned down, whispering into his boyfriend's left ear, "If you didn't, you will allow me to do something"</p><p>"Don't get too cocky, brat. " Levi's voice was slightly muffled by The fabric of Eren's clothing.</p><p>"Come on~ i thought that you was confident of getting it right? Or are you backing off now, Lee-vi?" Eren taunted the said man, his action similar to dangling a bone in front of a starving, wild dog.</p><p>"Who said I was backing off?" </p><p>Bingo</p><p>"Go on, say what you want to do." Levi murmured, still confident.</p><p>Eren smiled, his arms still around his boyfriend's waist.</p><p>"If you get more than half of these question wrong, you will let me top tonight." Eren's response stunned Levi into silence.</p><p>"There are seven questions."</p><p>Rated K+ . One shot. Fluff . There are some lemony slices inside. *winks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D This is my first Ereri Fanfic published on Archive On Our Own. It's certainly not my last~ Hope you enjoy this short little story! I'll be publishing 'This isn't me..' soon. (Rated M, Ereri, oneshot, based on the doujinshi 'Alone Play') 
> 
> Enjoy! P.s: I don't mind kudos xD

"Lee-vi~" Eren called out, using the nickname that his boyfriend secretly adored.

Levi faked his annoyance, groaning, "What do you want this time?" He rubbed a stain on the window vigorously and scowled, although to be honest, he was actually blushing inside.

Eren grinned. After dating Corporal Levi for almost a year, he knew that his boyfriend actually liked the nickname he had given him. Eren still remembered the first time he called him 'Leevi'.

How could he forget about it anyway, when Corporal Levi had actually displayed an extremely rare expression?

\---

_"Go clean the fucking window, brat." The command was as clear as the sky, with not even a whiff of cloud to be seen for miles._

_"What?! But you asked me to do that yesterday, the day before yesterday, two days before yesterday and basically every day!" Eren whined so loudly that Hanji, who was filling her stomach at the canteen, cackled loudly._

_"Just clean it, ass-wipe." Levi did not waver. Not even a teeny weeny bit. Even though they had been together for already two months, Levi still gave him the same cleaning duty as others. And that made Eren huff._

_"But Levi!"_

_"Tch."_

_"Levi~"_

_"What?!"_

_"Lee-vi~"_

_Levi paused, dropping his cleaning bucket and broomstick. His head was twisted in a way such that Eren couldn't see his face._

_That made Eren curious though; he took two steps forward, reached out his left arm and tilted his boyfriend's face to him._

_Oh._

_Levi was blushing._

_So cute!_

\---

"Come here." Eren looped his arms around Levi's waist, gently pulling Levi to himself. Levi immediately leaned into Eren, and pushed his small frame against Eren's, seemingly seeking for the warm and safe feelings that only his boyfriend could make him feel.

"I'm going to test you something."

Even without looking, Eren could tell that one of Levi's eyebrows was raised in disbelief.

"Test me?" Levi scoffed. "Fine. I'll get it right anyway."

Eren tightened his hold on Levi's waist, pressing Levi against his chest. He leaned down, whispering into his boyfriend's left ear, "Wanna bet? If I win, I get to do anything I want. "

"Don't get too cocky, brat," Levi's voice was slightly muffled by the fabric of Eren's clothing.

"Come on~ I thought that you were confident of getting it right? Or are you backing off now, Lee-vi?" Eren taunted the said man, his actions similar to dangling a bone in front of a starving, wild dog.

"Who said I was backing off?"

 _Bingo_.

"Go on, say what you want." Levi murmured, still confident. He then stood on the tip of his toes while grabbing Eren's collar downwards, planting a quick kiss onto his lips.

Eren gasped, not expecting it. Not that he don't like the sudden kiss, in fact, he loved it. He smiled, his arms still around his boyfriend's waist.

"If you get more than half of these questions wrong, you will let me top tonight." Eren's response stunned Levi into silence. From outside, a soft sinister chuckle could be heard, but it was quickly taken as the wind and ignored.

_Woah, that was really unexpected._

The taller boy then pulled the latter to a random couch by the wall, settling both of them down. It was easier for them that way, anyway.

"Fine." The raven snapped, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. These shitty dirty windows don't clean themselves automatically, for god's sake. "I'll get your damn questions right, just ask." Levi added.

For some reasons, Eren smirked. And that action went straight to Levi's groin.  _Shit_  .

"Say, Lee-vi. In my titan form, I was carrying 500 large stones. If one of it slipped off, how many are left?"

Levi huffed out of amusement. So easy.

"499 stones left, dimwit."

Eren grinned, pulling Levi onto his lap. This made Levi hum softly, knowing that he got that shitty question right.

"Name the 3 steps needed to put Armin into your room."

Levi frowned, "why must it be my room?"

"It's just a question~ hurry up, midget." Levi's following deathly glare shut Eren up.

"Open my room, throw that damn brat in and lock the door."

Eren cuffed his boyfriend, earning himself a sharp yelp. Levi was sort of correct, though, and Eren moved on to the next question.

"Name the 4 steps required to put Mikasa into your room."

This time, Levi shifted his position such that he was facing Eren, but still nestled on Eren's lap. He leaned in, his lips dangerously close to the other male's, and growled lowly," why must I put that fucking bitch into my room?"

Eren groaned loudly," Seriously, Lee-vi, it's just a question. Argh... You're so childish." He pitched himself forward, latching onto Levi's lips, kissing.

"Says the childish one." Levi mumbled into Eren's mouth. Even without looking, the said male could feel Levi's smirk. He opened his mouth to take in more of the shorter male's kiss, and their supposed-to-be-a-short-kiss advanced into a piping hot make-out season.

"I still don't want that fucking rapist to be in my room, real or not real." Levi panted when Eren pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing against each other. He added, "Don't try to deny it. That rapist touched you when I'm not around, plenty of times." Swallowing all of Eren's protests with a kiss, Levi felt himself getting turned on when his boyfriend's tongue rubbed against his and his hands moved to cup his ass cheek. Unable to hold himself back, Levi rolled his hips against Eren's, earning himself a loud and aroused moan.

"L- leevi... We can't-". Another moan.

"Why not?" The older male teased, still moving, biting back his urge to let out his moan every time he felt their half-hard, clothed erection rubbing against each other.

"We still have another 4 more questions! Beside, Hanji might peep on us!"

"I don't give a shit 'bout Hanji, she can watch all she wants but-" Levi raised his hand a little, not wanting to be interrupted, "I'll stop for now. Ask away,  _Eren_."

Eren swallowed thickly. Somehow Levi had managed to make his name sounded so... erotic. It was not surprising though, since Levi usually called Eren 'brat' and so on, instead of his real name. He paused, thinking for a short while before asking; his question now rephrased," Name the 4 steps needed to put  _Commander Erwin_  into your room."

Levi answered almost immediately," Open the fucking door, throw him in and-" he blinked. "How in the shitty cleaning bucket there are 4 steps?"

"Well, you are supposed to open the door (Eren waggled his eyebrows here) pull Armin out, put Commander Erwin and finally, close the door!" He laughed triumphantly. The shorter male almost pounced on his boyfriend when he digested that piece of information, muttering long strings of profanities.

"Stupid fucking questions. Next!"

That made Eren laugh. He then smugly moved on to the next question, "The King is throwing a party. Every one is invited. There was one person who couldn't make it though. Who is that person?"  
  


"..." one pause.

"..." another longer pause.

Levi groaned," I give up."

The taller male smiled, leaning forward and planted a quick kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. All he said was 'good'.

"Next question~" Eren dragged out the 'tion', "A thief needs to cross a heavily guarded backyard to reach the king's living quarters. He managed it. How?"

"Tell me the answer for the last question first."

Eren blinked. "Ah, I forgot about it. Hee hee. That person is Commander Erwin."

Levi raised his eyebrows.

"He was locked in your room, remember?"

"I see." Levi huffed.

It was Eren's turn to raise his eyebrows. Levi had not answered his fifth question yet. This little test was getting rather amusing, since his boyfriend was clearly losing.  _Tonight is going to be fun._

"That thief fucking flew across the yard. That's how."  _See?_  Levi was really losing. His answers were desperate.

"No no no." Eren shook his head as he said that. "He just walked across the fiel-"

"Fuck you." Levi muttered darkly.  _Why didn't I think of that?_

"-d because everyone was at the King's party. _By the way,_  it's me the one who will be doing _that_ tonight."

Levi looked down, his face heating up uncontrollably. T-that brat was really serious?! _Shit! I can't allow that!_   _Why is my body responding to his words?_

"The second last question!" Eren's voice snapped Levi back into attention, distracting him from his inner turmoil. "The thief failed to cross the backyard. Why?"

"He had a fucking heart-attack and died." Levi prepared to pounce on his boyfriend.

Eren shook his head again, completely unaware of the consequences of his action. "Remember the first question? The stone that I dropped in my titan form hit him. He probably fainted or died. That's why he failed."

Levi pounced, wrapping his hands around Eren's neck. He was now sitting on Eren's chest, very close to Eren's head. "Ask your final question before I strangle you."

Eren almost retorted, 'You are already doing that'. He swallowed it, choosing to ask his last question instead.

"Leevi, do I love you?"

The eyes of the shorter male widen. As usual, Eren always managed to surprise him. He hesitated. Did Eren love him? He did... right? "I... I don't know."

Eren frowned, his eyes narrowed dangerously. A flame was set ablaze behind them, lighted by Levi himself. He pitched forward suddenly, and Levi found himself trapped beneath Eren's arms, all his possible escape routines cut off. "E-Eren?!"

"How can you not know?" Eren's voice was terrifyingly soft. "Seriously..." He then leaned forward, kissing Levi roughly. He nipped the shorter male's lips, making him yelp. Their tongues met, twisting together in their fiery, passionate French make-out. Eren shifted, attaching his lips to Levi's neck. Levi bit back his moan, turning his head to the side to let his boyfriend have a wider access. Eren trailed small kisses up Levi's neck, sucking at his sensitive spot between his jaw and collar bone.

"I might have only dated you for almost one year, but do you know how long I was in love with you?" Eren marked Levi on his neck twice.

"H-How lon-g?" Levi silently reprimanded himself for stuttering. He could bet any amount of money that he was blushing too.

"I have been in love with you for over three years, Leevi..." Eren's voice was so soft, that his boyfriend had to strain his ears to catch what he said. Levi felt like his heart skipped a beat, no matter how clichéd that sounded.

"I changed my mind. I'll be taking my reward  _now_." Eren's hand started palming Levi, and he moaned without restrain.

"W-what? Wai-" Levi's protests was forced down when Eren slipped his hand into his clothing, grabbing his hard-on.  _SHIIIII-_

"Just shut up and let me love you, Leevi."

~•~

" _Aaarggh!"_ Eren jumped back, a scream ripping from his throat. For at the floor in front of him, a brown-haired creature laid, immobile. Further inspection revealed the creep outside the room as an unconscious Hanji. Dried blood ran from her nose to her lips, and the ghost of a smirk loitered on her face. A recording device had skittered from her hand, and loud incoherent moans repeatedly rang out from it. Most of them sounded like ' _y-yessss_ '.

Levi's cheeks burned a fiery red.

_If this gets out..._

**Finis~**

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone explain to me what exactly is Work Skin? I don't understand.


End file.
